


and all our virtue remembered

by misura



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Incest, Missing Scene, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: This is simple. Easy. Uther's son, raised in a brothel, on his knees.





	and all our virtue remembered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linndechir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/gifts).



Vortigern has seen Mordred break men like this: forcing them down on his knees in front of him and making them pleasure him without giving them anything in return.

It made for an acceptable spectator's sport, but nothing he wished to experience for himself.

(Except, perhaps, with Uther, who was always so certain and calm and distant, ignoring the brother next to him in favor of men like William and Bedivere, and women like Igraine. Vortigern thinks he might even have considered letting Uther live, had he been able to break him like that, and to hell with the risk, with the uncertainty of claiming the crown of a man not yet dead.)

(Alas.)

Of course, to a brothel brat, even one born as a prince, this is probably nothing. There's no shocked realization of powerlessness, neither shame nor fear.

Vortigern stands, and is knelt to, and the only difference between him and any commoner is that he'll not be paying for his pleasure in coin.

It's not enough.

Mercia, quietly watching, _waiting_ , is not enough. Vortigern knows that Mercia would do this for him, if he asked, or possibly even if he did not, but it is as it is with Catia: too much love, and loyalty, and too many other things demanding his attention to be sure that if he takes what is offered, he'll prove worthy of it (as he wants to be, as Catia deserves).

Vortigern grabs Arthur's hair, holding him in place. There are no concerns of worthiness here, at least. This is simple. Easy. Uther's son, raised in a brothel, on his knees.

There are marks on Arthur's back. Vortigern remembers ordering them made, remembers witnessing the act that left them.

That, too, was not enough.

_Uther's son._

Uther would not have been skilled. Vortigern imagines what it would have taken to make Uther kneel to him - three guards, four. More, even. Chains, almost definitely. Igraine's life, threatened, possibly.

"The women from the brothel," he says, pleased with how level his voice sounds. "They are here?"

Mercia starts, as if lost in some fantasy of his own. "Yes, my king."

There's a slight tension to Arthur's shoulders now. "Good. We will deal with them shortly."

A small shiver travels down Arthur's body. _Yes,_ Vortigern thinks. _At last, you are beginning to understand. At last, you are beginning to fear me. As you should._

Seeing Arthur look up at him and fear him - that may finally be enough.

If it is not, well, then there are other things he has learned from Mordred. Once the tower is finished, he will have all the time in the world, to work on such matters.


End file.
